monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirak
|row2 = |row3 = 629|raritycolor = metal|Prev = |Next = }}With the battlefield getting tougher and tougher, all monsters strive for excellence, but there are two creators in particular who have made it their goal to rule all fights! Ingenica and Hackster have joined forces in a secret research lab to create an unstoppable artificial intelligence being: Mirak! Stats and Information 25px|Status Caster: Applies a random Protection to all allies at the start of the battle (1 turn)Category:Status Caster|book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = I, Robot|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Proud Robot|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Calculated|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = 2x random torture effect|Group1b Name = Future-Bender|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = x2|Group1c Name = Dream of the Electric Sheep|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 100|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Go Robot|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 18|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Microbe Obliterator|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = all allies: |Group2c Name = I Have No Mouth|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 27|Group2c Warmup = 1|Group2c Text = random control effect|Group3a Name = The First Law|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 30|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Deep Thought|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = I Must Scream|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 42|Group3c Warmup = 1|Group3c Text = random control effect}} Trivia *Skills reference notable works of science fiction: **Brave New World, I, Robot, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, and I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream **"Future-Bender" refers to Bender from Futurama. **Microbe Obliterator is a robot from the Disney film WALL-E. **"The First Law" is one of the Three Laws of Robotics, as detailed in I, Robot, which specifies that a robot may not injure a human or, through inaction, allow a human to come to harm. **Deep Thought is the super-computer in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy designed to solve the Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything. *Possible effects for Mirak's status caster protection effect: Protect Trait, Dodge Area, Legendaryphobic Shield, Botanophobic Shield, Hydrophobic Shield, Photophobic Shield, Pyrophobic Shield, Cooldown Protection, Damage Mirror, Skill Mirror, or Evasion. Category:Legendary Metal